I'd do anything for you!
by flywithmeplease
Summary: Harry finally wants to tell a certain blue eyed blonde how he feels how well he do it? will the blonde accept? what is it with Hermione and Ginny and what about Ron and Blaise?


Word count: 1,903

I'd do anything for you!

"I think that I am going to do it tonight!" Harry said to Hermione and Ron as he came back with a smile and three fire whiskeys.

"Oh Okay!" Ron said happily as he looked over at Blaise he knew that Blaise was going to bring out their relationship tonight at the party and that seemed when Harry was going to bring out his feelings for a certain someone too.

"That is great." Hermione said and she chanced a glance at Ginny who seemed to be watching her and they smiled. Hermione looking dazed turned a deep shade of red as the one she was looking at licked their lips.

"Yeah I am going to at the party and I am going to sing the song "I'd do anything for you" by Simple Plan." Harry smiling just looked off into space.

* * *

"Wow …okay everyone I got a singer and lets just say that our savior is not DRUNK!!!! Ok everyone here is Harry Potter…err…singing "I'd do anything for you" by Simple Plan…give up for Harry!

"Heh! Never thought I would find myself singing a song and for this reason…well anyway this song is for a certain someone and I hope they catch on! "

Harry cleared his throat and listened to the guitar start and then the words for the song just seemed to come from him….

**"Another day is going by**

**I'm thinking about you all the time**

**But you're out there**

**and I'm here waiting"**

He scanned the group of people looking for the pair of eyes he wanted and to find. He found them looking up at him, which gave him the energy he suddenly needed and the rest seemed quite easy to go with…

**"And I wrote this letter in my head**

**Cuz so many things were left unsai****d**

**but now you're gone**

**and I can't think straight"**

Harry smiled and thought about each day leaving class just wishing that next one had the certain someone in it.

**"This could be the one last chance ****to make you understand…."**

He never let the gaze die down and hoped the stare was intensifying enough so that the one knew the next verse meant something real!

**"I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**to try to make you laugh**

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know****I won't forget you****"**

Harry then realized how true this song was no matter this blonde hair person would never leave him or his thoughts the person would always be there no matter what.

**"Together we broke all the rules**

**Dreaming of dropping out of schoo**

**l****And leave this place **

**And never come back**

**So now maybe after all these years**

**If you miss me have no fear**

**I'll be here****I'll be waiting"**

Harry remember the one day he met the blonde hair person and he remember the thoughts that followed and they included him running away with his love and life waiting for the next step to happen.

**"****This could be the one last chance to make you understand**

**And**** I just can't let you leave me once again****…"**

Harry still looking in to blue eyes of the blonde he knew that this was his last and only chance to get it out.

**"****I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**to**** try to make you laugh**

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything **

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know****I won't forget you****"**

Harry looking shocked that the one he was looking at just mouthed 'I won't ever forget you either!' he smiled in spite himself and then sang the rest of the song with much might.

**"****I close my eyes **

**And**** all I see is you**

**I close my eyes**

**I try to sleep**

**I can't forget you**

**Nanana...**

**And I'd do anything for you**

**Nanana...**** "**

To make his point he closed his eyes for and the opened them again to find the blue eyes he had been looking at smiling.

**"****I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To**** try to make you laugh**

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything **

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know****I won't forget you**

**I'd do anything**

**To fall asleep with you**

**I'd do anything**

**There's nothing I won't do**

**I'd do anything**

**To fall asleep with you**

**I'd do anything**

**Cuz I know ****I won't forget you****!"**

Harry sang the last note and smiled into the blue eyes that nodded as if giving him permission to come down and talk to him. The whole crowed went into hysterics…they must have been shocked that the Potty could sing. Harry smiled at the rest of the crowed and then walked off the stage and right to the back where the blonde with blue eyes was standing.

Harry smiled sheepishly he knew everyone was watching him and he heard the very audible "gasp!" as he came face to face with Draco Malfoy and stopped…it seemed that he was almost waiting for a question to be asked or an answer but he wasn't sure exactly it just felt right to look and wonder…but it didn't fell right to make the first move. He had to be happy that the mic was picked up and an"mmhmm" was being made into the microphone everyone turned to face the stage startled that there was someone else going to say stuff considering it was now mid-night and that was when the party was supposed to be over so Harry was the last one to say, sing, and even make noise into the microphone. Blaise was standing there and looking at everyone with a determine look implanted on his face, Draco pointed to the stage so Harry thought he was to turn and look so he did just that and was happy that he was able to look away from the beautiful blue eyes that made his stomach turn flips. Although he jumped about ten feet in the air when he felt Draco grab his hand but he smiled none the less happy to start now then later let get a move on shall we he thought but he wasn't complaining.

"Well let's say that we had one shock and I think that you all going to have many more! Well I am standing up here to tell you all that I am sorry to see you leaving tomorrow but I am happy to go off with my love tomorrow and I more than happy to start a new life with HIM! That's right I am very happy to go off with him! And that certain him is Ron Wesley," Blaise didn't stop talking when everyone else started murmuring and looking at the two. "I would like to invite him up on stage!" Ron got up from the table he was sitting at with a snogging Hermione and Ginny. "Okay now that you are up here I would like to know…." Blaise started as he grabbed the microphone and got on one of his knee's and pulled a black box from his pocket. Ron was just looking at him in disbelief as Blaise got down one his knee and started to pull the box out," Yes I would like to know if you, Ron Wesley, would like to be my husband?" Ron smiled and before the words yes could get out of his mouth he started crying…

Ginny and Hermione were the first to stand up and they started clapping and cheering everyone soon followed in and the two didn't waste any time to get back to their make-out session.

Harry shook his and looked up at Draco who was smiling and seemed to have a tear in his eyes. Before Harry could stop himself he looked at Draco and said, "Well I never thought I would see that coming and I never thought I would see Malfoy cry!"

"Oh shut it Potter!" Draco snarled but he had a smile on his face that took all meanness away.

"Oh I never thought I would see you smile either…"

"I image that you are going to see a lot of Draco that you never saw." Blaise said as he came over walking hand and hand with Ron, "Well we are off to find an abandon class room." And without a second glance back Blaise and Ron left the Great Hall with smiles on their face.

"What do you say to that?" Draco asked and he nodded over to Pansy who was busy with some Hufflepuff, Crabbe who was busy with some Ravenclaw, and Goyle who seemed to find himself in the middle of Hermione and Ginny.

Harry smiled and led the way to the Room of Requirements…where the two sat and talked for about two hours about a lot of things…like what this would me, what this could cause, and what they would do tomorrow.

-

Ginny sat on the train with Hermione's head in her lap. Ron had his hand tangled with Blaise's. Crabbe was sitting with the Ravenclaw from last night and Pansy was with the Hufflepuff form last night too. Harry had just walked in carrying his and Draco's trunk's. They sat in the biggest compartment they could find and the talk was actually nice and easy.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Harry, and Draco were standing together and talking about their summer plans. They decided that they would all meet up Friday and stay at Ron's and Blaise's house that they bought last year for the weekend. Harry went off with Draco to inform his parents of the newfound relationship and then they would move into the house that Harry had inherited from his mum and papa. Ginny and Hermione would go back to the burrow and wait until Ginny was done with school and then move out together.

* * *

"What is your mother going to say?" Harry asked as they climbed up the steps of the Malfoy Manor.

"I don't really know but I don't think it matters! I am just here to grab my stuff and then we are off to your place and let's see where that takes us okay?" Draco asked as he grabbed Harry's hand and planted a kiss on his check. Harry nodded and away they went into the house. They were very pleased to find no one home and got Draco's things and then went to Harry's house.

"Very cozy! I really like it." Draco said after they looked around, "you know I am awful tired what do you say about going to bed?"

Harry smiled…he was not dumb and he knew what Draco wanted and he wanted it too, badly it was time for his dreams to come true and couldn't have been happier. He simply nodded and said, "Well I can't say I am tired but I could use some help getting there."

Draco smiled and pulled Harry up the stairs. When they got to the door they kissed Draco opened it and allowed him and Harry in. When inside Harry pushed the door's close with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/n: I hope that you all like it I enjoyed writing it a lot and I am think about making a sequel to it but I am not sure! Please comment I would appreciate! 


End file.
